User blog:ShootyGuy/ShootSF's Weekly News
This will be my first attempt at doing a weekly column of things in CA that happened to me and other CA related stuff, each News each week will hopefully be different. I play Combat Arms when I got spare time so I might not be able to be that good of a help. Well lets go! Guns & Nades I will Review some guns, well lets review them. K2 I gun I RARELY use, I just brought one for 1 day and it was amazing for me, I customized the piston to 3 and I did some heavy damage in Oil Rig, I had 20 Kills - 8 Deaths at the end. The Damage is fairly decent a 3-4 shot kill, a fast rate of fire and its recoil isnt that bad! This gun can be customized in Piston and barrel, the trigger is locked though. I would recommend this gun to try for anyone that wants to use something different, the only problem is the multiple firing modes. M416 People been using this gun alot and I punder to myself "I should try it" and I did, I quickly enjoyed to use this gun. A 3-4 shot kill, Adding a ACOG scope and extended mag is recommended. The damage is slightly lower than a K2, it can be customized in damage, barrel and even trigger making it faster! It has a very low recoil, its perfect for CQB. I recommend this gun for people who CQB. Magpul FMG-9 I know its an gun that is 2 month old but I will review it. Ok its like the T-2 expect it has LOWER Recoil, 1 more accuracy and the fact it can't be modificated in scope and mag. The Magpul FMG-9 has became one of my most favorite smg next to the Skorpion. This has a quick draw, faster ROF and a quick reload, it is very good for CQB like one man army in Junk Flea, in my opinion this gun is OP. I recommend this gun for people who like the T-2 (T-2 is said the best smg by Baxstar) Game Advice Skys the limit! You can be bad but skys the limit! You can improve! With guns don't just go simply spray all day, you might miss, you should shoot your shots more carefully and accurate, if you don't spay the whole time you might kill them, only spray if your confident and they're close enough to kill. Just don't spray and pray every time cause your recoil can mess you up. Other Combat Arms Things This is related to other things in Combat Arms Q: Custom Reticles, what do they do and what use are they? A: Custom Reticles changes ur normal Default Crosshair to what the custom reticle shape is for example Custom Reticle 4 is a Circle with a dot in the middle. They arent really that much of a difference, not really worth buying because you can stick to your own crosshair and do fine. Q: Specs, why do people hate them and ban them? A: Specs are hated because they are OP for their ability for spec weapons by creating auto turrets, hornets, claymores,m32s and the m134 minigun. Many hate them because of that because they will be grinded into soldier sandwich everytime. They ban them because they have an affect and unbalancing the games. Q:Rage Kickers, I get rage kicked everytime in a elite room... why is that? A: Its either they kick the good players or rage so they kick, for example a legit player gets in and gets 20-7 kills, he is rage kicked because either the EM was killed by him alot or QQers. You can't really stop Ragers so you have to live with it. Thats the End of my Weekly News, stay tune next week on Monday for more info! Category:Blog posts